marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme Trivia
Trivia about Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme. *In the hospital, Dr. "Donald Blake" is called down to the E.R. Donald Blake was the "Secret Identity" of the Marvel Universe version of Thor, the Norse god of thunder and he is seen walking with his cane through a doorway. Dr. Blake is later seen as one of the consultants Strange visits about his hands. *One of the pictures on Strange's office wall is a still from the 1978 live action TV movie. *When walking in China he passes Lei Mei, who was a lead character in The Invincible Iron Man movie that came out earlier in 2007. *At one point, Strange can be seen making out a check to Abraham Cornelius. *Towards the end of the movie, Wong mentioned that he has found a potential sorceress by the name of Clea. *Mordo does not use his title of Baron. He may not have the title or simply does not use it. *Gina Atwater was created specifically for the video. *In the flashbacks, Stephen has a soul patch. *Though not directly stated April has a brain tumor. *Strange hears the news about the tornado at 11:59 PM, according to the clock in his radio. *According to the news report, in the month before Strange's accident there were two more creatures that the sorcerers fought before the one seen in the prologue. *The radio station Strange listens to in the tunnel is 98.5 FM. *It is difficult to determine just which bridge Strange was near when he crashed. Based on the size of the towers and surrounding area it is most likely the Manhattan Bridge. *As Gina bumps into Wong, the announcer pages a Dr. Donald Blake. Dr. Blake is the "secret identity" of the Marvel superhero Thor. Additionally, just as Wong walks away a young man needing a cane walks by. In the comics, Dr. Blake needs a cane. Typically he is one of the best in his field as Strange is. Later, when Strange goes to see the different doctors, one of them is Blake. *The article Strange reads after the procedure in Berlin is titled "NEW STRIDES IN THE FIELD OF NERVE REATTACHMENT". *Strange tries to write a check to a Dr. Abraham Cornelius. In the comics Dr. Cornelius was associated with the Weapon X program and the creation of Wolverine. *The check is dated April 11, but no year. It is for four hundred five thousand, nine hundred ninety 00/100 dollars. *The check number is :11509671413 :15736 1235. It is for "Medical Treatment". *Strange's apartment's address is 1075. *The moving company Strange uses is M M Movers.- *First speaking role for the Ancient One. He appeared in Spider-Man's "Doctor Strange" but did not speak. *According to the official website there are a total of eleven sorcerers training under Ancient One including Mordo, Wong, and Ancient One. *Wong's dialogue would suggest he was among the group before Mordo. *In the comics, Clea because Strange's apprentice and lover. *In the trailer, there is a line not seen in the movie. It shows Ancient One saying "The position of Sorcerer Supreme was destined to be yours." *Marvel Database lists this universe as Earth-2772. *Dormammu was seen in the alternate opening scene of The Invincible Iron Man. *Camille Carranza's spirit morphs into a skull just like the Mandarin does in The Invincible Iron Man. *One of the symbols for a barrier spell is used by Amora in Hulk vs Thor to trap The Hulk. Category:Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme Category:Trivia